


Sacrificial Lamb

by Tahrpit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Body Modification, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shouta, Spanking, Tentacles, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrpit/pseuds/Tahrpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How one little boy becomes King of the entire demon race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1

December 1  
11:30 PM

It was a dark and dreary night. One in which only the beings that lurked in the shadows were astir. If one silently walked the streets, they could hear the darkness itself chuckle. If one stared into the pockets of inky blackness long enough, they could see shadows shifting. Then as one began to question their sanity, ever so discreetly— the soft murmurs of the night turned to whispers of human-like men.

“That party was sick; I had girls jumping at the chance to hop on my dick.” A young man boasted as a pack of men walked solely in the dark clinging shadows of the alleyway between buildings.

“Seriously? I wouldn’t spear an angel with that three inch little stick.” The flutter of subdued jeering cackles echoed off the stone walls as one of the older men mocked the younger one.

“What the fuck Sori, you only wish your peanut sized dick measured up to my man meat!” The taunts, hoots and hollers grew increasingly louder raising above whispers of the night to hissing calls of rowdy men wishing to see a fight.

“You’re going to regret that you fucking little shit!” Sori growled turning to the underling while sparks of fire licked the walls, the taunting whoops of their comrades egging them on. Just as the heat began softening the bricks, a clear crisp voice broke out over the entire clamor. 

“Enough.”

Silence immediately fell; no one dared defy the owner of the voice. Sori bowed graciously to the person, his anger dwindling to a mere simmer, “M-milord, I beseech thee almighty sovereign; allow me to regain my honor by slaughtering this low-level mongrel.”

“Low-level mongrel? Oh I’ll show you a low-level mongrel fucker!” The youngling rushed forward to make an attempt at Sori, the air prickling in response to his anger. However, a burning sensation rushed throughout his entire body and before he realized what was going on he was turned to ash—the charred black snowflakes left to flutter to the ground.

“Anyone else not understand the command stop that resides in word enough?” The group shook their heads as a tall model-like slender male stepped out of the shadows of the alley and walked under the dull shine of the streetlight.

He had crimson hair tied up neatly in a high ponytail while long bangs cascaded over his pale ashen face. Black medium-sized curled horns spiraled on the sides of his head while two crimson markings adorned each cheek.

The sound of rustling of clothing filled the alleyway as all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads to their lord. The man stood silently with a slightly perplexed look upon his face. He wrinkled his nose up as if in disgust as he tried to catch a scent off the wind.

“S-sir, what ails you that you should show yourself on this mundane night?” Another man stepped out from the pack into the pool of light and bowed respectfully to the lord, as he awaited response.

Unlike the lord who could possibly pass for a cosplaying human, his skin was completely black and his horns were short spiked. His eyes and hair were the clearest shade of crystal blue.

“Mmmm…don’t tell me you can’t smell that tantalizing magical scent just off the wind. It has the potential to be dark, but is oh so innocent.” The demon lord licked his lips with his long black snake tongue as his head shot left. Deftly, the soft patter of walking feet and voices became known to even human ears.

~  
11: 35 PM

“Hey Anri I’m scared…you aren’t getting any…feelings now, are you?”

Two adolescents, one stoic teenager and the other a frightened cherubic looking preteen, walked side by side down the street.

“I don’t want to end up like Skuld; raped and left to bleed to death in an alleyway. You warned him about selling his body like that. You even told him there were ominous trails in his future but he brushed it off. Now look where he’s at, six feet under.”

The last part came out as a choked sob as the younger boy stopped and tugged on the other’s sleeve. Large tears rolled down his cheeks that he quickly swiped at along with his sniffling nose into his coat sleeve.

“Please don’t cry Mei.” The slender boy, Anri, turned to face his companion with a sigh and hugged him comfortingly. “I feel no trails in your future like I did in Skuld’s. Just stay healthy, seek food and clothing, and stay in that home so you can get adopted and that will never change. Better yet, you should go back now and stop trying to hang out with me longer.” He stroked the smaller boy’s bright blonde hair before pulling away with a pat to the head.

Mei’s cheeks flushed with a deep crimson blush. He pulled his jacket up around his neck and face to hide it from Anri. He blinked away the tears finally assured that he was alright for now as looked up at Anri with big sparkling emerald eyes.

There was a hint of something other than just admiration and safety and it almost disgusted Anri to know it was directed towards him of all people who’d done nothing for the aspiring youth. Mei wanted to be a freelance pediatrician. He wanted to help the kids of the street, kids like Anri and himself. He wanted to give them a chance to possibly live another healthy day on the streets they’d been tossed to. He was striving to make something of himself which was more than what Anri could say about himself.

“Why don’t you come with me and live at the home too Anri? I’m sure the gang would love to have you there and you’re pretty enough that any family would adopt you. Maybe you and I could possibly even get adopted together.” This blush deepened on Mei’s cheeks and he hoped that Anri would think it was merely the night’s cold air.  


Anri knew all too well the boy's, and quite a few of the other fellow orphan’s, feelings towards him. He mentally rolled his eyes as he gave a tired sigh, “How many times must we go over this Mei? You know I hate crowds not to mention noisy places. I can’t stand people and their over religious views in society that they believe we orphans should follow more so. I’m better off being alone rather than at some orphanage. I’m like a wild animal they can never hope to tame. No family could domesticate this creature.”

Mei looked forlorn with his defeat in this debate inevitable. He heaved a heavy sigh, “Well really think about it Anri. We honestly are here for you. You shouldn’t be all alone on such cold winter nights with nowhere to go and no one knowing where you’re at.”

With an exchange of uneasy half smiles the two finished their goodbyes and Mei took off while Anri stood across the street from the demonic beings from earlier, unaware that his whole conversation he’d just had with Mei had been watched.

~  
11: 40 PM

“Um…Lord Keiske….is all well?” The demon still kneeled behind his lord watching him as the man watched the exchange between the kids. Whatever his lord smelt he failed to catch and by the nervous flittering movement behind them he wasn’t the only one confused.

“Yes everything is exceptionally well now. I want all of you trail that blonde haired kid in case he leads you to others and take all back to base,” Keiske prepared to pursue Anri who still stood in front of them rubbing his forehead with a frown, but minions never simply follow orders.

“But sir!”

The whisper came out loud enough that Anri looked around in their direction as he continued to massage his forehead with his fingertips. The lord and his minions jumped back deeper into the shadows to avoid being sighted just as his eyes passed over the spot they had been in.

“But nothing,” the man hissed a snarling growl as his crimson eyes flared open wide with fury. A patch of what seemed like normal skin on his forehead shot open to reveal a third blazing crimson eye. “You will not defy me Ritsu, do you understand me?” The last of the sentence came out as a growl as Keiske threw the underling up against the wall.

“Y-yes m-master, I u-understand.” Ritsu choked out the sentence as he fell in a heap onto the ground. 

“Good then, now you boys get along to what I told you and don’t wait up.” With a malicious grin, Keiske set out to stalk the yummy little dirty blonde haired boy.

~  
11: 45 PM

Anri rubbed the center of his forehead to assuage the headache that was developing. He had a feeling something real bad that hadn’t been about to happen before was about to happen real soon. “Maybe I should have walked Mei to the orphanage to make sure it was safe instead of sending him off alone. I just hope nothing bad happens to him.”  


Anri grunted as the headache intensified to the point he had to stop walking and lean against a nearby lamp post.

A rumbling chuckle echoed behind him causing him to turn around. He spotted the half lit-features of a stranger hiding in the shadows. “That wouldn’t have made either of you any safer love bug, hate to spoil your optimism.”

Keiske chuckled once more and the sound practically upset Anri’s stomach not to mention gave him a searing migraine. A thin white line glared across his vision as he tried to strain his mind to focus.

“W-what the fuck, who are you, some kind of stalker?” Anri stumbled backwards bumping against a telephone pole. His long bangs stuck to his face from the beads of perspiration and his muscles twitched and ached in his arms and legs. This was no normal guy. He always had the ability to “feel” dangerous people of varying degrees but this man was practically fear invoking with the way his body was reacting.

“Me, a stalker?” The false hurt was easily heard in the Keiske’s tone. Just as Anri was about to turn and make a run for it, the man stepped out of the shadows.

Not in a million years would Anri have been prepared for what he saw slink out of the shadows. A curtain of crimson hair fluttered about the man in an ominous breeze, spiraling black horns, two joyously lit twinkling red eyes, pale ashen skin that a dark aura clung to, and with weird glowing crimson markings on his cheeks were features of something out of a horror book Anri would dare never pick up again for fear of other creatures in it would come to life.

A harsh shiver ran down Anri’s spine and despite his efforts to make himself run, he couldn’t get his legs to move from the spot they were frozen in.

Keiske stepped forward chuckling and Anri was only able to step back with each forward step the man took. “Oh no, I am no stalker; such human references like stalker, rapists, and pedophile are far below me. I surpassed such things long ago. I’m pretty sure you’ll wish that’s all you had to deal with by the time I’m finished with you.”

Keiske feinted to the right and came up behind Anri. He leaned down to lick a short path up of skin up the back of his neck. “Can you feel what I truly am Anri? Do you know how dangerous the fact that I know about you and Mei serves in this situation?”

Anri ached to scream but his voice was caught in his throat at the mention of Mei. Shit the boy was walking back alone. Hopefully the man took his time with him and Mei got back to the orphanage before he could turn his thoughts to him

“If Mei got back to the orphanage then my men that I sent after him took all your little buddies and are raping them as I speak, otherwise it’s just poor little Mei. Do you think that poor slight body can handle being gang raped as you humans call it?”

Anri felt as though his thoughts were being read. What was this guy? He twirled around swinging out his arm but it was useless as it was caught by Keiske and he was forced to look up at the man. There in the middle of the man’s forehead now stood a third crimson eye, the sight of it pushed Anri's sanity overboard.

Anri screamed and thrashed snagging his wrist on one of the horns. It hurt like hell for him. The stuff felt like steel as it shredded the meat from his forearm to his wrist and broke off at the tip leaving a piece still embedded in him.

He turned and ran blindly not caring as to see where he was going just that he needed to get away. So it came as a surprise when he smacked into something cold, hard, and solid—the impact left his ears ringing sharply. He looked up through glazed eyes to see a stone wall. He held his hurt wrist and turned and seeing that he was in an alley. It couldn’t be… “Shit!” He cursed through clenched teeth as he stumbled to his feet, kicking a few pipes out of his way as he stumbled.

“Shit indeed love bug. I commend you for breaking a piece of my horn. That is the first that has happened in decades. But you’ll have to do so much more then that if you plan to truly hurt me.” Keiske chuckled as he rounded the corner and blocked Anri’s only exit to freedom.

Anri looked around frantically for another way out but it was all too late as Keiske feinted again, entirely too fast for human movements, not to mention an injured human movements, to follow and bit into his right shoulder blade cracking it. A sickening crunch echoed off the walls and Anri let out a shrill screech as muscles and bones popped being torn from their rightful places. Feinting away, Keiske let Anri drop to his knees as he gasped for air looking dazed. The fight was out of the boy. “What’s the matter my sweet love? Nothing left in you to fight off my advancements?”

For Anri, Keiske’s voice was far off in the distance. All thoughts, movements, and reactions slowed down to him so his world now went on in slow motion. The green jacket he wore ripped up the right side, the sleeve torn off from when Keiske’s horn had tore into his arm. The khaki cut off shorts stained with his blood pale pink. Wait pink? He felt numb and cold as he looked up to notice…it was raining.

“Yes it is raining pet, what a brilliant deduction. Now why don’t you give up and let me take you home before I injure you too much.” Keiske began walking forward. Anri deftly understood that he had to move but his mind had stopped working long ago from shock to preserve itself and now he stood their motionless as his body was terribly numb all over and Keiske walked towards him like a wolf sweet talking a sheep. What was going to happen to him now, huh?

To Be Continued…


	2. December 2

December 2  
12: 00 AM

Keiske hovered over his prize as he smiled wolfishly. This was the thrill he’d been seeking. In Hell he’d been bored out of his mind doing small work at Lucifer’s bidding. The old fart had the nerve to tell him his future was looking ominous concerning his next prey and that maybe he should be careful with the next human he attacked. So he had gone all out and the boy barely put up a fight; Lucifer was obviously wrong, all those battles against God must have been finally catching up with him. It was like Lucifer thought that just because he was his messenger that made him weak.

Anri stared at Keiske’s waist, his vision blurred and doubling every time he tried to focus. _I’m so fucking disoriented._ The thought flittered through his mind absently and Keiske chuckled. _Can he read minds?_ An answering chuckle assured Anri that Keiske was either really good at guessing facial features or could read minds, he’d put ten down on his life that the man could read minds.

“Enough betting on your life pet; let’s go now.” Keiske bent down and wrapped his arms around Anri’s waist, slowly lifting him up but soon jerking to a stop. “H-how?” Blood began spurting out of Keiske’s mouth onto Anri’s left shoulder.

Anri screamed as Keiske’s blood seared through his jacket and shirt, burning his skin causing him to push Keiske away as Anri fell back onto his butt. He looked at the man who stared up at him with blood pooling heavily from his chest. He thought of how he possibly might have struck the heart or a lung with how continuous the blood was pouring out.

“You did you little bitch. So will you grace me with the thoughts of how you fucking did it?” Keiske snarled, his model-like face no longer handsome, but rather beastly.

Anri wondered the best way to put it with his frazzled mind, which when translated in thoughts only made Keiske frown at the confusing jumbled jargon. Anri wondered how much of what Mei and he said to each other had Keiske caught.

“E-everything, why?” Keiske clutched the bent copper rod in his chest in pain as he wheezed harshly. The sound of his lungs ripping could be heard under the soft patter of the rain with each attempt to breathe.

Anri smirked for the man did not seem to get it. _I’m an animal. We have instincts, not just thoughts. You’ve been preying on humans so you think like a human and not like a beast, so I easily won._ Anri mentally chuckled at the startled look on Keiske’s face right before the man suddenly exploded, splattering Anri with more skin searing blood. He screeched and writhed around in the puddles, kicking the pipes around him.

As the pain slowly dulled and every part of his body ached, Anri became deftly aware of voices in the alleyway with him. They were saying something…what were they saying? Anri put every ounce of energy into his brain so it could understand whether it was friend or foe that was speaking.

“Th- b-ss -as —en re—rn!”

What could that mean? Hm, five word sentence; first word a letter or letters missing at the end of “t” and “h”…e, ey, eir or en. Second word had a letter missing between “b” and “ss”…well the only possible thing that made since there was an “o” or an “a”. Third word had a missing letter before “as”….well the only letters he could thing of for that were “w” and “h”. Fourth word had letters missing before “en”…that word had to be been, he was sure of it and last the fifth word had missing letters between “re” and “rn”…well there was no doubt that was reborn.

So now it was time to string it all together. The bass was been reborn? No, that sounded wrong. Their boss has been reborn...wait that wasn’t it either but it sounded close. The boss has been reborn? That sounded like it. With this revelation, Anri used up all his brain power and energy and blacked out. The last image he saw were dark shadows hovering just over him.

~  
8: 49 AM

Anri moaned as he shook his head side to side. Man his body ached; just about everything was sore making him wonder if he got raped and beat up like Skuld.

“Ah, and our lord awakens, how nice of him.” This was a voice Anri was unaccustomed to causing his eyes to shoot open only to meet inky darkness. With his eyes being useless his other senses kicked in and he kind of wish they hadn’t. The screams of who knows who echoed through the blackness to his ears and the sickening smell of death invaded his nose. He smelt that enough on the streets. There was the coppery scent of blood and the last scent he could name but wouldn’t because he was Atheist and didn’t believe in such a place.

A dull lamp turned on, burning his abused eyeballs. He came face to face with an older man he’d never met. The man was normal from what Anri could see— tall slender built figure, short black neatly kept hair, brown eyes behind glasses. He looked like a business man in his thirties with his loosened tie around his neck, rolled up sleeves of his button up white shirt, and neatly pressed brown slacks.

“Ah you must not remember what happened and be wondering why you think I, normal man which I’m not, am here.” He gave a slight grin revealing fangs as he tilted his head to reveal small horns.

A scream built in Anri’s chest as images of his encounters with the previous creature that had horns and fangs filtered through his mind. The man must have saw that he was about to scream for just as Anri opened his mouth and the first whispers passed his lips a piece of cloth was thrust into his mouth and the room filled with his quieted screams.

“That’s not very polite lord. You should know that I or any of your staff would never hurt you.” The strange man smirked as Anri gave him a confused look. Then as if on cue the knowledge that they wouldn’t harm him entered his head.

_No one will touch a hair on you unless it’s to help you. They have nothing but your safety and well being in mind._

A silky voice filtered through Anri’s thoughts and he stopped screaming to process what had just happened. He looked at the man to make sure it wasn’t him, despite Anri being very sure the man had definitely said nothing.  
The stranger shook his head as though reading Anri’s thoughts and turned to leave the room. Suddenly, Anri felt that he didn’t want to be left in the room alone to his thoughts, especially when they talked in such a deviously suave voice. He was sure if he believed in such people he would say that it was the voice of the devil.

The smooth twinkle of laughter filled Anri’s head and he could feel a searing caress on his leg despite seeing nothing there.

_Oh you are cute…I can see why Keiske fell to his demise over you. It’s like the innocence of yours is so obvious but just with the right tweaks you could be so evil._

Anri felt a soft air of breath across the back of his neck as though someone was sighing.

_A shame he didn’t listen when I said something he would soon seek out would be his demise. He might have lived to enjoy you._

Anri bit back a scream that bubbled to override all of his senses; he tried to remember the scenes from the fight with the previous creature who he assumed was named Keiske. This one must be in the same league as the Keiske fellow so there was no need to verbally speak. _Who are you?_

_Ah you already know how to use telepathy. This shall save me plenty of time. This will be perfect after your ritual._

Anri felt the searing feeling of hands on his body rise to where his shorts ended, caress around his inner thighs before pushing his bound legs slightly apart and caressing even higher.

Being on the streets meant you had the bare necessities of life, and never before this moment had Anri believed that underwear was a necessity until he felt the burning touch brush against his limp member. He screamed out with all his worth through the gag.

_Such a beautiful sound, pet. I want to hear your screams clearly. Let us remove that gag so that you may be violated by the one you fear._

The gag was removed from Anri’s mouth by the invisible creature, though he didn’t notice this as he continued to scream until he blacked out once more.

~  
11: 55 PM

Anri groaned shaking his head side to side in agony. He had a terrible migraine and felt that he had just had a nightmare only to wake in another nightmare. Hopefully this time he was really awake. He moaned as he sat up. His world spun and it felt like his skull was sliding in half with each piece going in the opposite direction. _This can’t be any good._ He leaned back on his elbows with his eyes still closed.

“Good you’re up. I was wondering when the fuck your lazy ass would wake.” Anri paused as his eyes opened and landed on a black impish creature with ram-like horns, a long tail, and bat like wings. He, which seemed obvious from the erect penis lying between his bare legs, grinned at Anri familiarly with a fanged toothy smirk. The voice clicked despite the appearance not.

“J-jasper?” Anri looked the creature over once more to try and see the sex crazed orphan in this creature.

Everything was foreign about the creature from the jet black, long, unruly hair that came to its waist, the acid green eyes that bore into his soul, to the bulky build of something getting more than the three hearty meals a day that the orphanage surely did not pass out.

Besides, he’d bathed with the boy plenty of times and Jasper made it his point to show off his five inch package whenever he was especially excited to see Anri. There was no way that…thing was five inches. Maybe like five inches when it was cold and shriveled in a bucket of ice water. The thickness alone was at least both of his wrists together and there was no doubt the creature seemed terribly excited to see him by the pre-cum dripping down from the head in big droplets.

The only thing that did not seem foreign was the jerk-like tone in the creature’s voice and the gleam in the right eye that Jasper always got when aroused, “Heh, yeah it’s me alright. I see you admiring the new addition of a couple of inches too.” The affirmed comrade nodded down to the bulge that pulsed in response sending out a new wave of precum into the air.

Anri jumped at the site turning his head to the side with a blush. He had the sudden urge to wash, puke, and cover up; question was which first. “As if you prick, I don’t know how you did it but it’s not impressive being that big. More like scary, besides didn’t I warn you before that using steroids may make it big now but it will shrink sooner or later. You will be the only one at fault.” He scoffed as he curled his legs closer to his body and away from the edge of the bed. There was a slight tinge of pain with the motion but he brushed it off. 

“What’s with that Halloween costume anyways? Its December retard.” Anri nervously laughed, squealing when the bed dipped rather suddenly. Jasper may be able to fake his appearance but that weight felt awfully real.

“You must have healed up nicely to be joking in such a short amount of time. Can you believe it has been only a day since our attack? Mei cried and swore at them when they brought you here all beat up. He’d been ready to die minutes before we found out this dealt with you. When it comes to you, that boy would give his life to save you or cooperate if he had to,” Jasper stroked along Anri’s right shoulder and down the bend of his arm as he spoke.

His green eyes rose and stared at Anri’s confused azure eyes. He leaned in close so his mouth hovered next to the smaller boy’s ear and his tongue slithered out caressing the cartilage, “I bet you don’t even remember coming back with all those scald marks and your right shoulder being broken with the arm nearly torn out the socket.”

Jasper stroked along Anri’s legs up to where his shorts ended. Anri felt a strange sense of familiarity surge up within him. What was happening…”Don’t worry; I hear you tend to black out at the best moments, I’m only here to do what I’ve always wanted most.”

The words gave Anri no comfort as he felt it hard to mentally grasp what was being told to him. “You know Mei is still human. He doesn’t want to be turned but then again the others said it would be better for the ritual if we let him keep his soul. It’s only the twins and I that came over to the dark side. In a way it was obvious that you and Mei were too prudish and pure to dirty your white lily asses.”

Just as everything began making sense to Anri and that all was not a nightmare but in fact a dream, the creature, that was once considered at most a friend if not at least an acquaintance, pinned both his wrist over his head with one clawed hand and began feeling up under the hem of his shorts burning his skin with a disgusting feeling.

The look of revulsion must have showed in Anri’s face for Jasper laughed shrewdly and clawed down his leg. “Don’t give me those eyes. It’s not like you’re a virgin. Lucifer took care of that over and over while you were sleep.” Jasper ran his bloody clawed fingers back up the shorts and twisted his hand in them, ripping them completely off. 

He ran a claw up the back of Anri’s thigh caressing the muscles there before working his way up to the boy’s butt, molding the round, soft, pliable flesh in his hand and slipping a finger between the crease. Delving between the two halves he pressed against the hidden opening that lay there. To Anri’s surprise, it hurt. No one had touched him there till now and it was all wasted on some…what, apparition or other named Lucifer? “Told you so,” Jasper chuckled.

“Now this will only be a minute, so just hush it up, and enjoy it a bit.” He pressed one finger against Anri’s tight puckered hole till it gave way with a resolute pop. “You’re still a bit loose. Maybe I won’t need to prep you.”

Anri glared daggers at the boy now turned demon with a defiant scowl despite the tears streaming down his cheeks and the pain shooting up his spine. No matter what Jasper said he didn’t feel loose, and if he dare try to stick it in him Anri knew he’d die. Besides Jasper was never one to lie even before selling his soul and if he said that Mei was still alive and with soul intact then maybe they would let the other go if he cooperated. He’d sacrifice himself to those whom betrayed Mei and him so that the young boy could live the dream he always wanted.

A sharp pain cut through Anri’s thoughts and when he looked down between his legs their bodies were already beginning to join. Jasper had gotten the bulbous head inside him which was a great feat if he was so distracted that he didn’t feel it pressing up against his entrance.

To Be Continued…


	3. December 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen ne, gomen ne! I did not intend for my update to be so long away but with my transition to school to now home and job searching my writing got away from me Q.Q I am not making any promises but I truly intend to at least attempt to update more on what I have up along with adding a couple new things that I have in stock while I prepare for NaNoWriMo. Sorry if the grammar and what not is bad. I am without a beta. Until I get someone who offers their service if you point out any inconsistencies I will try my best to fix.

December 3  
12:16 AM  


“You’re so fucking tight Anri. You don’t know how many nights I shot off to this dream, and all it took to make reality was selling my soul. Pretty easy compared to courting you, don’t you think?” Smooth f black skin rippled in pleasure as Jasper closed his eyes concentrating on the pleasure and trying not cum too early. After all, he was still a seventeen year old boy, and this was his first experience being in someone. Of course it wasn’t his first sexual experience ever no that was gone already. No one was allowed to come to Lucifer a virgin. Lucifer still considered you one of God’s pet if you were a virgin.

  


Anri spat in Jasper’s face before facing the wall once more. It burned with Jasper just sitting there inside him stretching him beyond his limits, but it he knew it would burn far worse if he attempted to shove anymore in. He refused to let Jasper see his pain as an admittance to defeat, Jasper had not won. Just because his body was sore, ached, and he couldn’t get away his spirit was far from being broken. He would not roll over and let these strange creatures do as they pleased. Only question was for how long could he hold out?

  


“I tried to be reasonable. They said use force if I have to but only if I have to. I’m sure they can heal you when I break you.” Jasper’s voice was filled with an icy calm that felt calculating. Calm and calculating was something Jasper had never really been before. Before Anri could grasp the severity of his actions he felt a cold shattering shock rip through his body as he let out an ear splitting screech. His voice echoed all throughout the pits up to even your little human ears above, though most were still tucked into your beds.

  


Jasper set a fast pace thrusting into the tight compactness that was Anri’s body. Blood flowed like a gushing fountain, drenched the once pristine white sheets they’d previously been lying on. The loud smack of hips, Jasper’s heavy pants and the grunts, and Anri’s cries and mewls of pain were the only sounds for the next few hours as every other creature that dwelled in the deep chambers basked in the sound of their new leader.

  


~  
5:45 AM  


Anri whimpered as his mind slowly dragged him back to reality. Reality was surely the last place he wanted to be right at the moment with all things that were happening to his body. His body scarcely covered with just the tattered shirt stained crimson red clung to his body with the help of the dry and wet blood. His shorts gone, instead the scratchy texture of the hardening sheets he laid on assaulted his bare lower half. His throat was raw from screaming for who knows how many days and his stomach didn’t fail to let him know that it was still attached to him and empty at that.

  


However there was more pressing matters then food at this moment, for instance the matter of what had been happening to him these last couple days. First he was attack and practically mutilated in an alley by some psycho that thought he’d make a great pet. Then he was dragged to some satanic like place where he was told he would have to partake in some ritual he was sure involved giving up his soul which would probably make him no longer human. After that he was apparently raped while unconscious by some apparition that he could hear and be harmed by but could neither fight off nor even see. When he awoke from that just happy enough to believe it was all a terrible nightmare he came to find out that a member of his gang sold his soul for the chance to screw him and a boy did he lay one heavy on him.

  


Memo to self, never spit in soulless being’s face if he has you at his mercy and plans to rape you. Even as he thought this his body ached terribly like it was still being rammed. That wasn’t too unbelievable though. Jasper felt like he was about the size of the end of a baseball bat. He wiggled his hips to shift the discomfort to another part of his body when he suddenly found himself being grasped at the hips and slammed down on something sharp and hard.

  


His eyes widened expecting to either see Jasper or the nothingness of his apparition but that was not the site that greeted him. The bulky misshapen form of a creature lay half on top of him thrusting into his body was barely recognizable with his blurred vision. Its black scaly skin tore at his still tight hole. He felt a cold sticky puddle running down his backside and legs; by the smell of it he was sure it was his own blood.

  


“S-so good master, I swear to protect you,” the creature’s movements were becoming frantic and his thrusts uneven. Jasper stood just barely in his line of sight before he was tossing the demon off.

  


“Don’t get too fucking attached. No one’s to cum inside him but Lucifer, Reid, and me. Now, who’s next to fuck him?” Looking down past the tips of his toes, Anri tried to suppress the urge to whimper in pain as blood bled from him in steady streams.

  


A mass of demons were crowded at the door as far as his eyes could see. Jasper caught his eyes and saw the look of despair in them and smirked, “a shame you slept through our whole session, even the part where I hit your prostate and you came.”

  


The thought of his body taking pleasure in Jasper’s administrations despite his mind hating it made Anri’s stomach violently churn. He quickly turned to his side puking as he gave a gurgled yelp. The pain was excruciating and he didn’t know how much longer he’d stay conscious with the thumping in his head.

  


Whimpering, Anri curled into a ball hurting himself even more in the process but gave his barely covered body some sense of cover. His mind was closing down, rational thought leaving him as his body and mind tried to preserve itself in the best way it could. Was he the kind of person to curl up and just take what life threw at him? He didn’t think so but then again here he was being raped by three different….things multiple times. That normally didn’t happen to a person and never before had it happened to him so didn’t he have a right to lose courage?

  


“Oh no you don’t,” Jasper came over to him from behind and turned him back onto his back and spread his legs. He could see the next demon approaching him through the veil of tears and a sickening dread of fear crept under his skin. Obviously these demons were far less fearful then an apparition he had no way of fighting off but he was ready to plead for them to stop nonetheless.

  


The squishy sound of the demon sliding through something small and wet along with the fiery sensation of his insides burning with pain drew Anri out of his inner musings as the creature fully seated itself to the base within him. Choking sobs were wrenched from his battered throat as he cried out. His back arched up off the bed and the demon shuddered being brought to climax but the tightening of his body.

  


Jasper saw this and jumped onto the bed just over Anri’s torso pushing the demon out of the boy. He winced slightly at the shrill bleat the boy let out and knew he had torn more than alright. If Anri came back in too much of a dire wear that would be his ass down the ranks for not properly taking care of him.

  


“Told your asses not to cum inside him; if you even think of doing so on the sly then Lucifer will have your nuts in his hand for it.” Jasper growled and looked at the next man to come up and get his turn before taking his spot back behind Anri. It wasn’t until the demon had gotten fully seated and was slamming away was he aware of gazing eyes.

  


Anri looked up at Jasper through pleading eyes. He tried to speak and ask the boy to stop them from taking him one after another for the various textures of their cocks were aggravating his bruised, sore and torn inner muscles but he was far beyond the realm of inability of speech. Instead he pleaded with his eyes for the boy to stop this…madness; to save him for he was more than willing to give him whatever he wanted in this moment.

  


Jasper frowned at the destroyed look in Anri’s eyes. No, whoever this was it wasn’t Anri. Anri had been resilient and strong. Anri broke under no amount of pressure of pain and wore a scowl even though his body was physically broken and he might not be able to fight back. Anri was…he was the boy he’d raped earlier that day for hours feeling his tight muscles contracting as he squirt his seed deep inside. That was Anri but this, broken innocent looking puppy was not Anri.

  


He turned his head and looked at the wall as he whispered, “Don’t look at me like that. Before all this you never gazed upon a soul with those eyes let alone me. I gave away my soul and you disrespected me when I planned on being gentle considering that’s how I envisioned our first time together being. Now when the pain is too much you turn to me, no you don’t. Suffer through your sentence like the rest of us have done and are doing.”

  


With these words and a sparkle of liquid that Anri thought might be tears shone in the corner of Jasper’s eyes just as his body gave out and he lost consciousness.

To Be Continued….


End file.
